This time around
by toothlessthegreat
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry meets with the founders and learns new magic, he's sent back in time by death himself to correct his mistakes, a quest of one horcrux per year is needed to fulfill his debt to Death,will he be able to do this all over again? All he knows is that this time around he wont make the same mistakes! H hr, slight Ron bashing</html>
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Author's Notes**

Hi! Okay this story is working out kinda well so hopefully I will continue this, it is also a time travel fanfiction. I just love time travel! Anywho, here it is…..

Enjoy!

000

Harry paced the room anxiously; the only sound that could be heard from inside the frankly enormous house was the padding of his shoes on the luxurious carpet whish adorned the brightly lit room,

With growing impatience he stole yet another glance at the glistening fireplace and then at the door, with a small curse he furrowed his brow, it wasn't like her to be late,

Looking at the fireplace again he slipped his hand into the pocket of his robe and slowly and very carefully drew out a small velvet box, placing his forefinger on the small impression near the lid and flicked it upwards, the lid sprang up to reveal a sparkling diamond ring,

Harry sighed to himself as he eyed the ring with slight distaste, he didn't know what she saw in all the expensive and ravish jewellery, but if she wanted it (which she had proclaimed loudly to him one night), then she would have it,

After all he had literally gone to the ends of the earth for her when she had asked him to get her that priceless wand holster that she wanted,

Buying her this ring hadn't been too much of a problem compared to her other whims and wants, but _if she is happy I am happy_ he reminded himself constantly,

He gazed down absently at the heavy jewel and twirled it thoughtfully as he saw his entire life reflected in it, Voldermort, the second blood war, his friends and…the girl he loved,

Tonight was the night he would propose to her, he had already arranged for everything, a slightly cheesy but romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in England, he couldn't wait to slip the ring onto her finger, with a happy smile he looked into the distance imagining a happy life with Ginny,

There was a loud crack outside as someone just apparated outside the wards, Harry's heart leapt into his throat as he hastened to tuck the box into his pocket and ran toward the door, he could hear hurried footsteps outside as the person's footsteps kept a perfect rhythm with his,

Before the woman, for it was definitely female could reach up to knock he flung open the door in his excitement and hugged her tight, he breathed in deeply the scent of vanilla sugar that hung about her, his eyes widened in surprise and he withdrew instantly recognizing the bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes,

"H-H-Hermione? Oh I'm sorry I didn't m- I thought it was…erm…" he stammered embarrassedly, he stopped when the slightly pink and breathless Hermione held up her hand,

"Harry we need to talk and trust me you really need to hear this," she said her voice cracked with emotion, Harry groaned slightly and he glanced wistfully at the fireplace,

"Hermione I'm sorry but can't it wait? I have to tell Ginny something really important….." he began desperately looking at her beseechingly, he saw a shadow of sadness cross her face but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared replaced by a fixed expression,

"No it _cannot _wait!" she hissed angrily, "this is really serious and not pleasant!" she continued, when he still looked hesitant she frowned and slipped past him grabbing the back of his shirt and dragged him forcefully into the living room,

Harry glared at her irritably and the nodded reluctantly, Hermione released a breath in a determined way and then closed her eyes as if to collect herself,

"It happened about a week ago, when I heard _Ron_…" she hissed menacingly, "flooing _Molly_…" she paused obviously seething with anger; Harry cocked his head in confusion wondering why she was so angry, Hermione looked down a small grimace forming on her lips, taking a breath she continued,

"About…..love potions," she said through clenched teeth, Harry recoiled in disbelief, he always had a bad feeling about Ron and Hermione, he had always dismissed it as paranoia, probably because he cared for Hermione a lot,

"What? Are you s-", he began but Hermione shook her head to silence him,

"Listen! He was saying…."

000

_**Flashback **_

"_Mum, Hermione just left for some stupid conference or something," he said kneeling near the fireplace, Hermione bristled quietly in the hallway,_

_She had told him so many times where she was going and expressing utter sadness to be leaving him, he had been indifferent, but how could she ever get mad at him?_

"_Anyway, its working great, the love potion is really paying off she just can't stop loving me," he said sniggering slightly, Hermione's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, what was he talking about?_

"_Ron, you can't let your guard down, what were the instructions on the paper?" asked Molly sternly,_

"_Give it 3 times a day and don't let her out of your sight for the first week," said Ron carelessly, _

"_Alright, alright, but you have to double the dose when you're going to propose to her, you never know what goes in that know it all brain of hers" said Molly dismissively, Ron sneered slightly,_

"_Yeah, it's nice to have that girl coming behind me- remember what a big fight she put up before?" asked Ron with a grin,_

_Molly was quiet, then "it's a good thing you managed to slip her the potion in your 6__th__ year, or that girl would have already got together with Harry, thank god the boy is so unknowing when she was showing him in every possible way that she liked him,"_

"_Yeah, Potter gets everything," snarled Ron,_

"_Don't worry soon we'll have everything of his," said Molly fiercely, "As soon as he proposes to Ginny we'll have his vault key and then, we'll have no problem of getting rid of him," _

_Ron seemed to be thinking a bit, "yea and then I can do whatever I want with Hermione," he said with another sneer,_

_**End Flashback**_

000

Harry stepped back, he shook his head wildly, "no!" he croaked,

Hermione looked at him her eyes brimming with tears, "there's more," she whispered,

"_Ginny seems to be overdoing it, I don't know what the side effects will be, it might not be in our favor," said Molly in a disgruntled tone,_

"_We have to do something about that," said Ron sounding stricken,_

"_Yes but Ginny tells me she's got it under control, a few more days and she'll show up with a diamond ring on her hand,"_

"_Potter will fall for anything won't he?" sneered Ron in satisfaction,_

"_Ginny needs him a little longer and then she would get rid of him, she doesn't care if he dies,"_

_Ron nodded in feverent agreement,_

"_Now what I need you to do is not blow up everything, the main thing that we need to distance is Hermione AWAY from Harry, they cannot start to like each other!" snapped Molly,_

"_alright , alright, sheesh" said Ron sullenly, he got up as Molly's head disappeared from the fireplace, Hermione stepped back and realized that she was crying, quickly she ran out of the door and into the gloomy street._

Harry's eyes widened and he felt as if his heart would crack with the heart break that followed Hermione's description, he saw that she was sniffling and instinctively reached out and pulled her into a hug, Hermione placed her head on his chest gently and they stayed in that embrace,

"Did you really like me?" asked Harry quietly after a while as he let her words sink in, she stiffened in his arms and then nodded slowly,

"I- I liked you too" he choked out, "I really liked you, from 4th year, but one day my feelings for you just vanished, replaced with my feelings for Ginny" he admitted sullenly,

"They did dose us in 6th year," said Hermione shakily,

Harry released her reluctantly, "I just can't believe you, I'm sorry, but I don't think Ginny would do that to me, it's not as if I'm saying that your lying, but I can't bel-"

"Can't or won't?" asked Hermione her eyes brimming with tears, before he could reply she shifted her eyes downward, "I have the proof," she said slowly,

She thrust her hand into her robes and drew out a half empty vial of a mother of pearl potion, printed neatly on it were the words 'Amortentia', she raised it to Harry slowly,

"this was hidden in Ron's and my room, it had anti-summoning charms and notice me not's placed around it, I only found it with one of those auror detecting amulets, along with it came the instructions," she said quietly,

Harry gulped loudly, "but…it can't be…..no…." he muttered

"It's the last thing I wanted to see Harry! But it was the harsh and terrible truth!" cried Hermione as tears flowed freely down her face, "I took the antidote, and it really was a potion,…..I made one for you too, but I'll understand if you won't take it," said Hermione stiffly extending a small vial of the antidote,

Harry numbly reached out and took it from her, her eyes moved to his as she locked gaze with him,

"I have one last thing to do, and I hope it doesn't affect our friendship, but I need to know," she whispered leaning forward, then without warning she kissed him fully on the lips,

Harry felt that he had to withdraw but it just felt so right, he hesitated then kissed back, his hands made their way to her waist as hers encircled his neck, then the moment was gone and she was making her way to the door, he reached out and touched her hand,

Hermione stopped and turned to him her eyes downcast,

"Where will you go?" he asked throatily finally finding his voice, she turned away abruptly,

"My parent's house," she said softly and then she was gone,

000

The fireplace flashed in emerald flames and a figure appeared in them, and a red haired woman stepped out of them, she smiled sweetly at Harry and eagerly moved towards him,

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken and he involuntarily moved towards her, then he remembered and jerked to a stop, he saw her eyes narrow slightly,

"Harry! What did you mean by asking me to come home this quickly? I mean I left work and everything," she said hurriedly,

Harry gulped slightly, he would propose to her another time, right now he had to find out if what Hermione said was true, not that he ever doubted her, but he couldn't believe that Ginny would ever do anything to him.

"Mmm…nah Gin, it's just that I wanted some company, do you know what I mean?" he said lamely, Ginny's eyes narrowed further but she still maintained that smile that made Harry's insides melt,

" Oh you!" she said laughingly and moved over to him proceeding to snog him, but Harry jerked back, his heart was screaming "yes!" but he couldn't distract himself, not tonight,

Ginny looked at him, a confused look veiling her face,

"I know what'll cheer you up!" she said suddenly, Harry almost raised an eyebrow but stopped himself in time,

"You always did like my hot chocolate," she said cheerily and literally ran into the kitchen, Harry's eyes widened, _it couldn't….she wouldn't, would she? _ wearily he sunk into the plush sofa and ran his hands through his dark hair, today was a day he wished was a dream,

A few minutes later, Ginny came back holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, she handed Harry his mug and then went back into the kitchen,

Harry quickly checked to see if she was looking and then waved his wand in an intricate pattern, it was a potion detecting charm, his auror training came into use in these occasions, holding his breath in suspense he checked his wand and a small piece of paper jutted out of the tip,

Potion Detected: Amortentia

Harry felt his breath hitch as sobs shook his body, his heart was breaking and it hurt, more than any battle wound, more than anything he had ever suffered before,

Getting quickly and dried his eyes on his sleeve, he was about to dash to the bathroom when he remembered the vial of antidote that Hermione had given him, bracing himself he thrust his hand into his pocket and drew out the clear blue vial,

He raised it to his eye level and gulped audibly, he wasn't sure if this was the right moment to drink it, but he wanted release, now!

With shaking hands, he raised the vial to his lips and took a long drink, when it was empty he let it drop to the floor and closed his eyes as he felt as if he was being pulled into a suction, the feelings he had for Ginny slowly ebbed away leaving him empty inside, not remorse nor pleasure,

As if to fill the gaping hole inside him anger began to course through his veins and an overwhelming rage engulfed him, blinded by anger he felt his body move, he could feel the power rolling off him, turning to the kitchen doorway he saw Ginny enter the living room, a sneer pulled at his lips,

Softly he spoke to her, in a voice he never knew he had been capable of, it was cold and powerful, he could see her shuddering but didn't stop,

"You thought you had it all, didn't you? The famous Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was wrapped around your middle finger, you had money, fame, what more could you want?" his sneer turned into a snarl,

"You disgust me! I'm free of your manipulations, I want nothing more to do with you" with that said he pulled out the ring in his pocket and showed it to her, he snapped it in two with no effort at all, raising his wand he thundered a spell and the wards around the house fell immediately,

With a final death glare at Ginny he spun on his heel and apparated away, leaving the house crumbling in his wake, a small piece of paper floated down to Ginny's hand, 3 words were written on it,

Potion Detected: Amortentia.

000

**Author's Notes.**

Okay, there's the first chapter, and I hope to have a new one out at least in two weeks , sorry but I still go to school! Anyway, a few reviews would be nice and I really need a beta, so if anyone would like to I'll be very glad!

Thank You for reading….

Toothlessthegreat signing off


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Author's Notes**

Finally, second chapter is up, you won't believe how much trouble I went through for this! What with my parents killing me every time I switch on the computer and the most horrible thing was when there was a blackout and all my files got deleted! Sigh….just my luck -_- anyways thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>000<p>

'White' the colour was the only thing that he could make out, it filled his vision never dimming and never changing, frantically he whipped his head around trying to see anything but the persistent colour, but it was the only thing to be seen in this strange surreal place,

Harry paused a moment as the most logical answer snapped into his head, '_am I blind?' _he quickly dismissed the idea, glancing at his hands he was relieved to see that although he seemed a good deal fairer, his skin wasn't white,

With a jolt he realized that he had absolutely no idea of how on earth he had wound up in this ridiculous place,

Looking around the deserted place, he finally turned his attention on to the ground, like the rest of the atmosphere it was also white, and didn't distinguish itself at all from the rest of the place, but it certainly felt solid enough, so taking in a deep breath he slowly lowered himself to the ground,

Once he was fully settled on the unnervingly white ground he crossed his legs deftly beneath him and closed his eyes briefly reveling in the darkness it brought, then taking in calming breaths he proceeded to browse through his memories trying desperately to remember how he had gotten here.

The most significant of his memories began to play in front of him, but with unwavering determination he pressed on tearing himself away from the memories that were bound to haunt him if he dwelled too long upon them,

Just as he was about to give up on the near impossible task of finding out how he got here a memory sprang to his mind and he immediately noted it as a recent one, the memory was short but almost immediately brought up what he was looking for,

' _Strolling down a street….Diagon Alley, occasionally peering through various shop windows and glancing briefly at the names, he shifted slightly, down a narrower street and moved quickly past the glamorous shops that adorned the street and finally came to a stop in front of the shop that he had been looking for,_

_The tall and posh 'LaIlon's Works of Gold' was one of the most finest and expensive shops that had ever existed in Diagon Alley and Harry felt confident as he walked inside the luxurious shop, he was a man with a purpose. _

_After demanding the finest and considerably largest Diamond ring that the shop had to offer, Harry was left with a feeling of immense satisfaction, he had done this for his love, his life, for…..Ginny.'_

The name seemed to trigger all the other repressed memories that Harry had been vainly searching for, all his memories now cascaded into his mind's eye with a intensity that could blow his mind,

'_Pacing the room, waiting for Ginny, today was the day he proposed to her, the ring that seemed to reflect all his feelings, his uncertainties, the door. Someone was at the door, Hermione! _He could feel his entire being elate at the sound of her name,

_Then came the heartbreak, the intense pain that seemed to drag Harry away from sanity, the betrayal was more than he could handle, and she was gone, Hermione had left him, leaving him empty inside, when he had finally realized the truth, the fact that Ginny had been lying to him while he sacrificed everything he possibly could for her anger had come to him,_

_Dulling his senses and spurring an unbelievable amount of power which had engulfed him, the last thing he remembered was snapping the ring in two and apparating from his home,_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he became aware that his calm regular breathing had become ragged and drawn out, sweat coated his limbs and his heart pounded frantically against his chest,

Again he felt the horribly familiar anger seep into him and immediately suppressed it, he had to concentrate now!

Sighing wearily he began to go through the facts, when he had apparated he had not been in his right mind to even think of a destination, he had nevertheless apparated and since it was a blind apparition he had no idea how he had ended up in this place,

Confused he stood up and decided to try and apparated, he focused desperately on the street of London and then twirled on the spot…..nothing happened, cursing vehemently he spun around vainly another two or three times and stopped while clenching his hands angrily,

Then he felt something, a presence and a powerful one at that, was standing just a few meters before him, Harry whipped around and raised an eyebrow when he saw a small greenish snake coiled up on the floor,

This wasn't a normal snake and Harry could sense that, _$ who are you? $_ He hissed through clenched teeth, as if in response the snake stretched and transformed into a tall man,

He had long black hair which fell to his shoulders and a wild beauty seemed to shroud his aristocratic facial features, his broad shoulders and toned body made him seem imposing and Harry immediately crouched into attack position,

The man blinked and stared a Harry for a couple of seconds before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter,

Slightly annoyed and more than slightly put out Harry continued to glare at the man, all the while running through strategies in his head,

The man finally stopped laughing and chuckled slightly before flashing a grin at Harry,

"It's alright, I don't bite," he said with a small smirk, Harry didn't relax his position but narrowed his eyes further,

The man sighed slightly and looked Harry up and down, the hair that hung around his neck shifted slightly in the process and Harry caught a glimpse of a snake tattoo that looked all too familiar to him, oblivious to Harry's gaze the man grinned at him again,

"If you'd come with me, I can explain a bit of this stuff to you, and maybe clear some of your doubts," he said dismissively,

Harry had to admit that he was sorely tempted but crossed his arms firmly over his chest in defiant motion and glared the man down, the stranger raised an eyebrow and then turned on his heel,

"Fine, be that way, I wasn't much interested in the first place," he said tonelessly and then began walking away, Harry paused, he needed information and this man seemed to know some, besides what did he have to loose,

With a slight sigh Harry shifted his weight to one foot, "Wait," he called, the man stopped but didn't turn around,

"I'm listening," said Harry stiffly, the man turned to face Harry and gazed at him a while before nodding, he waved his hand and two armchairs appeared,

"Sit, won't you?" he gestured and sat down himself, Harry eyed the chair wearily and then sat down gingerly, the man's gaze on him the entire time,

"You seem too uptight!" he commented finally while stroking his goatee,

Harry laughed bitterly, fresh memories of Ginny came crashing down on him, making him want to scream but he bit it down and gave the man a wry smile,

"When you've gone through as much betrayal as me you'll understand," he muttered quietly, the man seemed to be studying him and Harry raised his eyes to meet the cold grey eyes of the stranger, they were oddly familiar,

"Mmm…." hummed the man leaning back lazily, "right let's start up this little interrogation shall we?" he said briskly,

Harry watched him for a moment as millions of questions burst through his head, finally he decided upon the most logical one,

"Where is this place?"

The man grinned at him and flicked his hand, a small table appeared in front of them laden with two cups of tea and….sweets? Bewildered Harry gave the man a questioning look,

He shrugged, "what I find sweets oddly appealing for this situation," saying so he picked up a wrapped sweet and popped it in his mouth,

"Okay, now on with the question, we are in a place founded by the founders!" he cackled a little at the lame joke and Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes,

"It's a small place called 'Katoikia tou idryti' or in the language you know properly, Founder's abode, it is a place where they have stored apart of their souls, not a horcrux mind you, this doesn't tie them to the earth, it merely lets them visit this specific location on a certain day," explained the man all the while rolling the sweet in his tongue,

Harry gaped at the man and then burst out laughing, "You expect me to believe that?" he asked exasperatedly,

The man furrowed his brow and stared at Harry critically, "I don't expect you to believe any of it, if you were smart enough you would," he commented lightly,

Confused Harry glared at the man fixedly for awhile, and brushed aside the insult and decided to ask another question,

"Who are you?" he asked wearily, the man straightened slightly,

"Moving on are we? Well the answer to that is Loran Serpen Slytherin at your service" he chuckled,

Harry rolled his eyes, "be serious wont you?"

The man sighed, "You really are thick aren't you? Wonder how on earth you became the heir," he murmured,

Harry did a double take, "What heir? What is this shit you're talking about?" he demanded growing tired of the man's games,

The man growled lowly at him, "Listen kid, I'll cut to the point! You are dead," he paused unsympathetically,

"And you've been given another chance at life blah blah! You are to be sent back to sometime in the past, and there you have to destroy one of Voldermort's horcruxes per year, and death will let you live your new life," he continued in a low monotone,

Harry was gazing at him wide eyed and disbelieving,

"You don't believe any of this do you?" the man snarled, his earlier playfulness had vanished as he rounded on Harry,

"Well too bad, coz this is the truth!" he snapped before glaring at Harry his eyes blazing and it suddenly hit Harry, this man was Slytherin, or at least a descendant,

His aristocratic features, the cold grey eyes, the snake animagus, the slytherin crest tattooed to his neck,

The man seemed to have understood that Harry believed him and visibly calmed down,

"Sorry," he muttered, "My anger doesn't fare well with non-believers" he said and smirked half a smile, Harry nodded,

"Neither does mine," they were silent a bit,

"Sooo…I'm dead then am I?" asked Harry emotionlessly,

Loran nodded glumly and then grinned at Harry "but you're going back," he said with another grin,

Harry grimaced, "And go through all that again? I'd rather not, I mean, my entire life has been a play, with the Weasley's leading it," he said bitterly, and Loran nodded,

"Understandable, but don't you have anything, or anyone worth going back to?" he asked quietly,

Harry's face lit up with understanding, "Hermione!" he said,

Loran nodded again, "Okay, I think it's time you met the founder's, they're waiting, and they can explain the rest" he said quickly, standing up he dusted his robes and began walking away,

Jumping to his feet Harry followed eagerly,

"How do you get around this place?" he asked curiously, he still couldn't see anything but whiteness around him,

Loran grinned, "Like this!" he grabbed Harry's hand and faded out of sight, bewildered Harry looked around and realized that he was disappearing too,

When he opened his eyes he was fully materialized next to Loran, "What the hell was that?" he asked breathlessly,

"I call it fading" said Loran with a shrug, Harry looked around and saw four people standing in front of them; he looked at Loran apprehensively who merely nodded,

With a small intake of breath he stepped forward and finally came up with a full view of the founders,

The two men were tall and both were well built, one had a slightly scarred face while the other maintained a more regal looking, they both held an air of superiority which Harry immediately envied,

He turned his gaze to the two women who stood side by side, one was quite short and was a bit plump, though she carried a dagger at her hip, her face was framed in blonde curls and her eyes were bright blue, her warm smile made Harry feel safe and content,

Finally Harry looked over at the other woman who was undoubtedly Rowena Rawenclaw, she was slightly taller than the other woman and her face was a pale olive colour, her green eyes sparkled with intelligence and her long neat black hair gathered around her hips where a silver knife hung loosely,

The founders in turn inspected Harry and found his looks quite promising, the tall whitish-blond haired man spoke first in a voice which was sharp yet oddly soft,

"I hope my son has explained a bit to you, but you seem utterly bewildered that I doubt he has," said the man turning his piercing grey eyes to meet his son'

Loran grinned lazily at him, "I always did wonder why you couldn't do it yourself father, is it because of my social skills and your lack thereof?" he asked imperiously but still with the same grin on his face,

Salazar sighed wearily, "would you stop cracking jokes, they aren't even funny," he smirked and a very loud sniff was heard from the sulky Loran,

The dark brown haired man rolled his eyes, "Harry, this is…..Salazar Slytherin, I'm Godric Gryffindor, and these two lovely ladies are Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Rawenclaw," he said matter-of-factly and then waved his hand causing six chairs to appear and they all sat down,

Harry sighed slightly,"Well you can do your best but it's going to be a long day," he muttered,

The founder's just smiled, "I trust you know the essentials?" asked Godric quietly,

"Yea, I'm dead and I get to go back if I do what…..death says," said Harry tonelessly,

Salazar winced and then rounded on Loran, "You just went straight out and told him didn't you?" he asked disappointedly,

"He was asking for it!" defended Loran chancing a wink at Harry who rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, its okay, no big deal" said Harry,

"Alright, well then we'll fill you in on the last bit of knowledge that your going to need for tonight!" said Rowena quickly, Harry nodded relieved that this was going to be the last thing that he needed to listen to,

"We're going to train you!" said Helga with a smile.

000

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Alright my tests are over and I am so happy, I'll try and upload quicker but its harder than you can imagine so please bear with me,

Anyway I really need a beta, so I will be very grateful if someone offers, does anyone know how to get a beta reader? Never mind, okay, so I think I'll make dumbles good in this fic, I mean every damn story I read has either bad!dumbledore or manipulative!Dumbledore *sigh* so hopefully this will be different!

So I decided to upload a few one-shots, you know songfics, what-if's….the works :P

I'm gonna go now, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Author's Notes**

Heyyyy, yeah it's been a while, I'm sorry…again!

So thanks for all your reviews and stuff, I really appreciate it. I'm still looking for a beta reader; please please please does anyone know how to get one? :/

I think I'll make Dumbledore good although slightly ignorant… hmmm, anyway,

Enjoy!

000

Harry just stared dumbly at the four smiling (if you count Salazar's smirk) founders in amazement,

"You? You are going to teach me?" asked Harry still unable to take it in,

"Well other than us, who has the correct knowledge to train you? We the founders of the best wizarding school in Britain are more than qualified to teach you," bragged Godric while the others merely shook their heads bemusedly,

Harry smiled, "Great, but what could you possibly teach me other than curses and spells and things, I did learn at Hogwarts you know,"

Rowena smiled at him while Salazar sneered, "As much as I don't want to say it, Hogwarts doesn't teach the magic we found, of course using Latin does help to control the flow of it, but we found a language that can shape magic into anything we want,"

Harry gaped, "In all my time as a student, or even an auror, I've learnt only about Latin's subtle grip on magic, although they did explain to us that if we learnt wandless magic we could use our own will power to control it," he began while the founders listened,

"Yes, that is true, but only those who are properly guided by experienced teachers can one truly master wandless magic," said Helga demurely,

"We can teach you how to control your core, to manipulate it, to mould it to the path to which you're bending," said Salazar quietly,

"But to truly master wandless magic, you need to learn of the language of power, it is ancient, more so than even Latin, and more powerful than any" added Godric,

Harry felt a shiver go up his spine,

"Who knows about this language other than you?" he asked, hoping against hope that Voldermort didn't know about this,

"The one who styles himself as Voldermort, my heir doesn't know of this Harry, weak occulumency I see," said Salazar with a small smirk,

"Not my fault" muttered Harry under his breath, "Well, who does then?" he asked, somewhat curious,

"Merlin did, and even the three Peverell brothers, but other than them and us, absolutely no one knows of this language," said Godric quietly,

"We aim to teach it to you, and no one else, I trust that you won't go around teaching our secrets to any other?" asked Helga sternly,

Harry shook his head immediately, "No, of course not," he said seriously, the founder's nodded slightly,

"This may come as a surprise, but this language, its Greek" said Rowena slowly,

"Greek?"

"Yes, it's powerful, but the language is a dead one, it's not used at all, giving you the element of surprise,"

"But Latin, the one that is currently being used to make spells, is a dead language," said Harry hesitantly,

"Not in the wizarding world, it's used almost as much as English, but have you ever heard people speaking in Greek?" asked Rowena cocking an eyebrow, Harry shook his head slowly,

"Now what you will learn here will be your main objective, you must work hard and diligently, and I'm sure you will come out on top, but we will expect you to work on your school syllabuses almost as hard, because it is unwise to use this language, people will realize it," explained Salazar,

"Yes, you may use the wordless spells in this language all you want, but you are prohibited from using it out loud, understood?" asked Rowena, a quick nod from Harry and she continued,

"You will be taught the Greek language until you are as fluent at it as you are with English, the reason for this is, for example if you say 'may water encase my hand' in Greek while channeling your magic, it'll do exactly as you say, therefore all you need to know is a wide range of vocabulary, and you can do absolutely anything you want to with magic!"

Nodding slowly Harry tried to take everything in; Rowena noticed his tiredness and stopped her explanation immediately,

"You'll learn more about this next week, you must return to the material plane as death promised, you'll travel back to when your 8," said Rowena beginning to wrap it up,

"Wait, what? I'll be 8? Are you kidding me?" asked Harry incredulously,

The founders merely smiled serenely,

"Yes, sorry but you'll have to stay with the Dursley's, as much as Dumbledore is a meddling old coot, he knows how to put up good wards," said Godric dismissively,

Harry groaned loudly, "Another load of years with those bulls?" he muttered to himself,

"Alright Harry, we'll say our goodbyes, you must return to us in approximately one week, Loran will come fetch you in a week's time, just speak his name," said Helga,

"One more question, how does time work over here?" asked Harry as he surveyed the white area,

Salazar smiled, "It doesn't, now goodbye"

Harry felt a sucking sensation and he was being pulled down, his waist was already beneath the pure white floor, and with an odd and rather unpleasant sensation he was entirely out of the Founder's Abode and was hurtling with an enormous velocity towards the earth,

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry waited for the landing….but it never came, breathing rather heavily, he creaked open an eyelid and found himself face down on his old dirty crib in the cupboard under the stairs, no.4 Private Drive.

A little ruffled and more than a little startled Harry sat up on his low cot and peered around the dingy little cupboard wearily, this place had too many gloomy memories and he did not like being stuck in his little hell-hole all over again,

He was sorely tempted to try some wandless magic but after a few moments debate decided against it, he didn't have a firm grasp on it yet, no doubt the founders would teach him, but right now it would be best if he didn't get caught, by anyone.

His stomach growled slightly, and with a pang he remembered that he was starving and his life at the Dursley's didn't really improve the conditions, with a sigh, Harry laid himself back down on the tiny crib and tried to sleep, it was going to be a long week.

000

"UP!" Harry woke with a jerk as he heard a voice he had hoped never to hear again, he listened for a while, no more annoying sounds, deciding that the voice was just some horrible nightmare he closed his eyes briefly, but then the dreaded rapping sounded on his cupboard door,

"Wait! Cupboard?" Harry immediately sat up and looked around him, it all came flooding back,

"Dursley's" he growled softly,

"GET UP! Now!" his aunt was literally banging on his door now, with a slight groan, Harry straightened himself, set his face into a polite look and opened the door, and there she was, his thrice damned Aunt Petunia, hovering over him,

"Huh? I outgrew her when I was 15," thought Harry vaguely as his Aunt scrutinized him,

"Come on then, don't just stand there gawping, you have to fry those eggs, and mark my words you'll go without breakfast if you burn even a tiny bit of it!" she threatened nastily,

Harry bit back a snide retort and merely nodded his head, his face a blank mask,

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" he said in a monotone and turned to make his way to the kitchen,

"And do your Uncles coffee while you're at it," she screeched,

Harry turned and nodded again before quickly disappearing from view, once out of her sight he let loose a string of foul words he had been holding in a walked over to the pan to begin his routine cooking, yes it was going to be a very long week indeed.

000

"Diddy dums, your friends are here" said Petunia in a sickly sweet voice as she eyed her whale of a son with adoration, Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Diddy dum's' to Dudley on his way out, and scrambled off before the obese boy could make a scene,

Once outside, he took in a long low breath of fresh air and looked around the neighborhood, the afternoon was sunny and pleasantly warm, a bit of a change from the dry cold days that they had been having as of late, and Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to Hogwarts, to relax under the tree by the lake and watch other kids laugh around him,

Those days were so far off, another 3 years to suffer, all over again. If he hadn't felt a little sympathetic about Dudley he would've probably landed them in jail years ago, but Dudley had changed, after Harry had saved his life from the dementor attack in 5th year, the boy had been much nicer to him, and Harry still appreciated that.

"BOY! Where are you? Get your lazy ass in here!" there was Uncle Vernon shouting again, sighing slightly, Harry dusted his hands lightly and walked back inside to face his fate,

"You called?" he asked in a bored voice, he smiled in satisfaction as his Uncles face turned purple with rage,

"None of your cheek today boy, your Aunt Marge is coming today and you had better behave yourself, or you'll be locked in that cupboard of yours for the rest of this month!" he spat and marched (more like wobbled) away,

Harry groaned, 'not Marge!' he remembered this visit perfectly, she had turned up and started the new trend about 'worthless parents' bullshit on Harry, he did not have to go through that again, maybe he could just blow her up again, like in third year, nah his accidental magic didn't happen much anymore because he was more in control with his powers…..damn!

With another sigh he turned and walked into his cupboard and gingerly sat down on the crib, his back was sore from mowing the lawn the entire day and the skin on his fingers were peeling off from all the washing he had been doing, he'd get them back once he got proper permission from the founders to do magic, and when he did, oh they were so dead.

000

"I see you haven't changed a bit! Scrawny good for nothing freak!"

They were having dinner and Marge had just begun her favorite part of the meal which was insulting Harry, '_happy thoughts, think happy thoughts' _Harry reminded himself constantly,

"Yes that's what you are, filthy little beast, mucking up these poor people's houses with your filth, and they have given you the clothes off your back and a roof over your head, and what do you do? You laze around giving them trouble!"

'_Don't reply, just ignore her, think of other things like, how good she'd look as a pig'_

I suppose it's not entirely your fault, your parents, they were the ones, bad breeds I'm telling you-"

"You have never even met them" stated Harry coldly '_bummer'_

"BOY!"

Marge stopped Vernon and continued her little speech, "and how do you know that you insignificant maggot? You are a nobody, they were drunks and drug addicts, you were probably one of their dirty accidents- for all we kn-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Harry's eyes were blazing emerald pits of fire; he drew himself to his full height and the murderous look on his face was enough to make even Vernon quail, he glared at her for a full minute and then spoke,

"Do you know what all of you are doing? You're abusing a child, would my mother have ever done what you do to me to Dudley?" he shot at Petunia,

"And you, you're not even a blood relation of mine, and yet you are cruel enough to insult a Childs parent to his face, that is something that can have you in remand if I had a proper guardian," he said nastily and then glowered at the shocked woman for another while before storming off,

'_God Potter, you're in so much trouble now,'_

000

It had been a week and Harry felt bruised all over, he had gotten a sound scolding after Marge's visit and had been thrust into his cupboard for three days, he was practically starving now and was as tired as ever, he was just going through all the horrible things he would do to them when he remembered what Helga had told him,

"_Alright Harry, we'll say our goodbyes, you must return to us in approximately one week, Loran will come fetch you in a week's time, just speak his name,"_

Quick as lightning Harry sneaked a peek through his cupboard door at the calendar which hung a little away, it was the 21st of March, yes it had been a week. He had arrived back on the 15th of March so all he had to do now was speak Loran's name,

Wondering whether the man could even hear him he said quietly, "Loran Serpen Slytherin" there was a silence for a while and just when Harry was going to repeat himself there was a small flash of light and there lay a small green snake coiled up on Harry's bed,

"Loran?" he breathed as he edged towards the snake, the little viper merely held out it's tail, Harry got the message loud and clear and immediately grasped the snakes ail between fore-finger and thumb, another flash of light and Harry was gone.

000

**Author's Notes**

Yea I'm going through this pretty slow aren't I? Give me your suggestions and I'm always up for idea OK? So until next time.


End file.
